


Seeking Friendship Online, and Catching Feelings. - Y/N's Prologue.

by MatchaMintMochi



Series: Seeking Friendship online, and Catching Feelings. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaMintMochi/pseuds/MatchaMintMochi
Summary: You are new to Japan, you just started a new job and haven’t had the chance to meet any friends yet. Just a few coworkers who humor you at work. You haven’t had any luck in engaging people outside the old ladies in your new apartment building. After yet another week of not having any luck for interaction from another person who share your interests you opt to join a dating app known more for friendship making than romantic trysts. However after spending time getting to know your chat partner, feelings begin to catch.(This is a multi series, the prologue will be used for multiple characters each having their own AU with the same concept of meeting online. Both  BNHA and Haikyuu maybe others if I find inspiration. Like an otome game that has multiple routes hehe.)
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Bubaigawara Jin | Twice/Reader, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul/Reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Haikyuu!! Ensemble & My Hero Academia Ensemble, Iguchi Shuuichi | Spinner/Reader, Iida Tenya/Reader, Inui Ryou | Hound Dog/Reader, Kamihara Shinya | Edgeshot/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kan Sekijirou | Vlad King/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Kurogiri (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Kurono Hari | Chronostasis/Reader, Makihara Houyou | Mummy/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Muscular (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Ojiro Mashirao/Reader, Rappa Kendou/Reader, Sakamata Kuugo | Gang Orca/Reader, Sako Atsuhiro | Mr. Compress/Reader, Sero Hanta/Reader, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Reader, Shindou You/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, Shishikura Seiji/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu/Reader, Tobita Danjuurou | Gentle Criminal/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Tokoyami Fumikage/Reader, Toogata Mirio/Reader, Toyomitsu Taishirou | Fat Gum/Reader, Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Reader, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic/Reader, Yoarashi Inasa/Reader
Series: Seeking Friendship online, and Catching Feelings. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Seeking Friendship Online, and Catching Feelings. - Y/N's Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Master List organised on - https://foxykittenwrites.tumblr.com
> 
> This is just fluff for now and eventually it will have smut and I will change the rating at that point. Everyone tagged in relationships will have at least a one-shot with this idea at some point. 
> 
> IMPORTANT FYI - Any and All Characters will be written as over the age of 18, Any students will be written as adults with careers or in college. If there is a cannon plot to their life I will do my very best to keep it in mind when creating my stories. However I am doing this for fun, I am unsure of what trigger warnings I will have to use so I will make sure to announce them here in the notes before the chapter.

After another hard and exhaustively long day at the job you love, you come home and feel the burden of loneliness sink in once again. Finally you have a day off, sighing as you stare at your convenience store meal you picked up on the walk home, the time had come that you finally decided to make a profile on the dating app you researched, it was a really simple choice to make after finding out that it was more so used for meeting friends than for lover hunting. You take another bite of your food mindlessly as you click the install option in the app store and take a deep breath as it installs instantly. You begin to create your profile. Picking a username has always been the hardest thing once everything was figured out. You keep your profile simple and upload a picture you took of yourself the day after you got to Japan. 

“Hi, I just moved to Japan and had some real bad luck in meeting people who share my passion of Entertainment so far. I really love Anime and Manga but I could never say no to a great book or a movie, even the bad ones are entertaining.” 

You added a popcorn emoji for fun.

“ I also enjoy relaxing after a hard day’s work will escape my living quarters as much as possible to explore every chance I get, but on nights I am trapped inside I enjoy gaming, please inquire about my collection if you are curious. So I am here in hopes to find mutuals who obviously want to have conversations and possibly memorable adventures. I look forward to meeting friends here.” 

Thinking about trying to be more approachable you add a cute smile emoji so the popcorn one a few sentences back isn’t as lonely you feel. Which causes you to scoff and laugh at yourself.

“If there is anything you wish to know about me, please feel free to ask. I will try to be as open as I am comfortable.” 

While you think about it, you finally cave and download twitter. You have fought a good fight not caving to join the main social media platform for too long and have a gut feeling that maybe, just maaaaybe it will also increase your chances at making friends. 

A few hours after getting both profiles set to the way you feel most comfortable, you take a warm relaxing bubble bath to help melt away the anxiety of feeling desperate and feeling of being overworked. You almost fall asleep in the warm scented water if it weren’t your phone alerting you that you had a new email. Once out of the tub and dried with a towel wrapped tightly you read that it was your dating app reminding you to swipe right on the people who hope to match with, you had just forgotten about it from feeling so warm and comfortable from wonderful bath water. Phone in hand you slide into your soft inviting bed and open the app again to start the journey of swiping left or right on possible connections. You feel the excitement bubble up inside your chest as sleep fades away from your thoughts as you leap down the rabbit hole.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding chapters randomly as most people I have so much going on in my life, if you want to be notified when I update, feel free to subscribe! ♥ Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a like or a comment.


End file.
